The Uk Brothers 2nd Chance
by LunaKirkland
Summary: we all know England's brothers are mean to him but the brothers regret how they treated England so what would happend if England magicaly turns into a baby. The brothers will get their 2nd chance at being the big brothers that they should have been to England.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Lunakirkland here this turned out better then I thought just be nice when you review thank you **

**Disclamier: I don't own Hetalia or the UK brothers but I do own North Ireland (Carlin is mine)**

**Enjoy :) **

Flashback

_England once again was running from his brothers Scotland and Ireland. "Come back ye wee brat"! Yelled his brother Scotland as he was chasing him _

_England looked over his shoulder and saw Scotland and Ireland gaining on him, and started running faster. In the midst of this, he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground with an "oof!" Then he looked up in horror as Scotland and Ireland were right in front of him. _

_England whimpered and that's when Ireland smirked "aww, look Alba poor wittle Sasana fell down". Ireland laughed, and Scotland chortled "haha yer right Ireland". _

_England's eldest brother looked at him in disgust and picked him up by the hood of my cloak and said "look at ye yer nothing, but a wee barin". The little Brit squirmed harder and said "I-I'm n-not a b-baby". Scotland scoffed "then why are ye crying that is for weaklings Artie". _

_The Scottish nation dropped England he fell with an "Umph!" his eldest brother then kicked him and said, "just looking at ye makes me sick, ye will ne'er be a strong nation." his Irish brother nodded in agreement._

_The Scot walked off leaving The little English nation on his own Ireland followed him. he stood up and ran away. Not watching where he was going he ran into someone and they both fell. _

_That some one was his 3rd older brother Wales. he cried on Welsh. he saw him, and frowned and said, "Get off !" The little Brit still clung on to him. The welsh nation pushed England off, and stood up. Dusting himself off, he sneered,"You are such a baby!" With that said, Wales walked off. England just stood there wondering why his brothers were treating him so badly. he ran away stopping at a lake he stared at his reflection in the water had tears streaming down his face and thinking one day he would show his brothers he wasn't weak nation.  
><em>

_ "I'll show them one day"he cried "Show who laddie" The Brit spun around and saw that it was his sister North Ireland he looked at her and said "I will show Scotland,Ireland and Wales I'm not weak, and I will be the greatest Nation greater, then the Roman Empire." North chuckled "that would be something wouldn't it"? he smiled and said "yeah, that would be". _

_North wasn't like his brothers she never called him weak or a baby and this was why she was his favorite sibling. England frowned and turned to North "C-Carlin are they r-right though? Am I weak?" North Ireland was shocked at what England. she went near him and sat next to him. his sister frowned before saying "No, laddie your not weak and one day you will prove to Scotland, Ireland and Wales that you are strong." England went to North and she sat him on her lap. England smiled as he looked at her and he fell asleep with the only sibling that loved him. North smiled at her baby brother as he fell asleep. she stood up and with England in her arms went home. _

Flashback end

England woke up with tears in his eyes. he ran his fingers through his unruly hair thinking why he dream of that? he looked over at his clock and sighed "oh that's why" there was a world meeting, and his Brothers and sister are going to be there.

It was when he looked into his closet he decided his Military uniform he would ware- after all with his brothers  
>at the meeting it was going to be more like a battlefield than a dull meeting with all nation representatives.<p>

England sat down at the table in the kitchen and took a sip of his earl grey tea thinking about the time his brothers actually cared, but went back to not liking him especially Scotland, and Ireland could I blame them not after I "proved" that he wasn't weak to my brothers. England scoffed as he drank his tea "I don't blame them"

They did care that one time though

Flashback 

_The year was 1940 and England and the Allies were at war with the Axis. Germany was a coward here's what happened. England was walking through his beautiful capital London and smiled while he watched his people, but soon his smile faded. There in the air were Luftwaffe planes flying over London. before he could blink, a bomb struck the city and England fell to my knees; clutching at my now bleeding chest. England grew worse as more bombs fell. he couldn't believe it, but Germany was attacking me that bloody coward! he thought as he collapsed fully; incapable of getting up from the ground now._

_Scotland got the word London was being attacked by Germany at first he ignored it, but then when he heard the London nothing more than rubble he started to worry, so he grabbed his phone and called his siblings. After notifying them, he went on to London and met with them there. they paled at what they saw. Ireland got the call from Scotland about England he couldn't believe what he just heard, but now here they were standing in what used to be a beautiful capital. "Oh my god, Sasana," he said as the others looked at him._

_while Scotland and the rest were staring at the once beautiful Wales looked around the capital to see if he could find England he stopped when he saw green thinking it was a tree or Ireland, but this green was darker than Ireland's. When Wales turned, he couldn't believe what he saw; there England laid unconscious "Artie!" the Welsh nation yelled as he ran to England; getting down on his knees, he checked his pulse. Thankfully, he had a steady one. However, his relief didn't last long when he saw his chest was bleeding heavily. "Scotland"! Wales yelled and The Scot snapped out of his shock and came running over._

_The Scot ran over to his Welsh brother and wished he hadn't. There Artie laid a bloody mess in his Welsh brother's arms. Wales looked him and said, "Scotland, he's unconscious." the Scot moved over to Wales and said, "Alright, let's get him home". That's when they heard North Scream._

_North couldn't believe what she was seeing, Wales called out to Scotland. North and Ireland followed him. She saw Albion and screamed, "Albion!" North ran over to him and cried "Its my fault this happened" Ireland looked at her and said "Carlin, what makes you say that? It can't possible be," Ireland murmured as he hugged North as she cried. Scotland said "Aye, Carlin its nae yer fault if its anyone's fault it is mine. I'm the oldest after all"._

_Wales nodded in agreement, so did Ireland. North had tears running down her cheeks and said, "W-why did G-Germany do this? Was he so desperate that he had to try to kill England?" The rest of England's brothers helped him at that time, but after that the brothers went back to being mean to England - well just Scotland and Ireland._

_End Flashback _

England snapped out of it he look up at the clock and said, "Just great! I'm going to be late!" England finished his breakfast, stood up and left for the World Meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the story I have been working on for a while finally got to write it I hope you like it. also be nice when you review please and thank you. also I'm bad with accents so don't shoot me .<strong>

**I fixed it up a bit so thank you Summer Leigh wind for helping me I hope its a little better I took out the Point of views was getting confused so yeah.  
><strong>

**Lunakirkland :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Lunakirkland here with chapter 2 the meeting **

**disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the UK Brothers but Carlin aka North Ireland is mine**

* * *

><p>When England got to the meeting room he saw the three nations he wanted to avoid. He walked in the room trying not to be seen by his brothers. Well that didn't go as planned when he saw Scotland look at him. he was dressed in his blue military uniform with the white straps that went a crossed his chest to make an X shape. He had red hair and jade green eyes and an erring in his (an I forget which side) ear. He smirked at me with a cigarette in his mouth.

Scotland came close to him, and put his arm around England "Oi Artie ye know its nae nice to avoid yer older brothers". The Scot said while puffing out smoke in the Brits face. I coughed and glared at my Scottish brother "Scotland you can't smoke in here". The Scot glared at him "I can do anything I want" my eldest brother growled out.

Scotland walked away and Ireland came up to England "hello, Sasana how's our wee brother doing"? Ireland asked. he glared at Ireland and said "I not little anymore Ireland"! Ireland just filled the Brit's anger as he said "you will always be a wee brother" England just walked away not wanting to deal with them now. Ireland wore his green military uniform and a white strap like England's, but its on his right instead of left. He had ginger orange hair.

England looked at Wales he had his brown Military Uniform that had a strap like England's also and he had dragons on his pockets. His hair was a darker shade of blond. He also had green eyes. North Ireland was sitting in her set writing something, but I don't know. she wore her green almost identical to Ireland's Military uniform the difference she wore a skirt. She had the same colored hair like Ireland's. The English nation stopped looking at them and got to work getting things ready for the world meeting.

Wales saw his brothers pick on England, and he just stood there. He should have helped him unlike Scotland, and Ireland. Wales felt horrible for the way they used to treat him. .Wales watched as England walked in to the room. The Welsh nation should have helped him, but he thought England could handle it himself. Wales watched as England sat down. I saw him look at me and sighed "why is England acting like this" Wales asked myself. The Welsh nation walked up to his younger brother to talk to the Brit but even before he could say hi England shocked his Welsh brother when he said " Wales I'm not in the mood now, so go ahead insult me like you normally do".

Walse was really shocked and started regretting not being a good brother.

The look he gave him just made his heart break. Wales saw England go back to his work "England I wasn't going to insult you, I want to know what's wrong". The Welsh Nation asked.

England looked up from his work and glared at his Welsh brother "I'm fine but why would you care you never did before Wales, now if you excuse me I have to get things done before the other Nations arrive". Wales sighed and walked away and left England to do his work.

After the meeting with his brothers England wasn't really in the mood for anything now. Other nations walked in, and took their seats he stood up and said "yes, ah welcome to London everyone, so let's get this bloody meeting started, America ".

England watched as America made his way up to the podium and said "alright time to let the hero speak". America grinned that stupid grin. he watched America and shaking his head as he asked himself "what happened"?

It was like any other meeting America was giving his opinion on how he would prevent global warming, England was yelling at him for being a bloody idiot. Poor Canada was still trying to be noticed, and Russia wasn't helping by sitting on the poor Canadian.

Germany was trying to get Italy to pay attention to the meeting and not Pasta "haha good luck Germany" The English nation thought. Japan was showing another invention. China was trying to push food down their throats, his brothers were actually paying attention. Romano was yelling at Spain for doing something stupid. Oh, and France was staring at him... wait France was staring at him ?

England glared at France "why the bloody heck are you staring at me Frog"! he spat out. France said "oh, Angleterre why must you ruin my fun". England frowned saying "Your fun"?! France said "that and I'm wondering why your brothers are here". "they can be here if they want frog! they are part of The UK after all" England explained. "I'm Not" said Ireland.

he glared at his Irish brother " I know you're not, you don't have to rub it in" he said. Ireland just ignored him. France "Angletrerre, the only thing why your upset is that you used to be strong but now your not anymore."!

North couldn't believe what France said to England. she watched as England stood up from his seat, and surprised them all and punched France in the face and bellowed" SHUT UP FROG! YOU DON'T NEED TO REMIND ME! NO, I got enough of that from Wales, Scotland, and Ireland.

North saw as that stupid Frenchman had to have the last word. France just smiled and said "so, that's what makes you the black sheep of Europe"? everything in that room just got quiet as England snapped "FRANCE I HATE YOU STOP CALLING ME WEAK, I AM NOT A WEAK NATION ANYMORE" North about cried.

what got her blood boiling was when Scotland said " Artie, ye are weak ye Cannae even let the Revolutionary war incident go, I know ye lost your colony, but ye get drunk with just a little drink" Scotland spat out in disgust.

that was it for England he went over to Scotland, Ireland and Wales and yelled " I AM NOT WEAK, YOU I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID FOR YOU TO HATE ME I THOUGHT THE BLITZ BROUGHT US CLOSER, YOU HAVE ALWAYS HATED ME EVER SINCE I WAS A SMALL NATION"!Scotland shifted uncomfortably. England turned to Ireland "You are no different than Scotland your twin sister liked me why didn't you"?! North saw her twin brother just looked a England.

Then England Turned to Wales and shouted "and you Wales when I came to you for comfort you just pushed me away." North Ireland saw her Welsh brother lowered his head knowing her English brother was right. England surprised them all and said "fine you all want me gone fine I'll stay out of your life"! With that he ran out the room. I watched as England ran out.

North was shocked to say the least she turned to her brothers and walked up to her Scottish brother and slapped him so hard on his right cheek it left a red hand print . Scotland glared at her and growled "oi, what was that for"?! The Scot rubbed where North slapped him. "Allistor Kirkland you know what that was for! I can't believe you said that to Arthur your his older brother" North Ireland shouted at her Scottish brother.

He looked at her and said "oi, I know" North looked at him and said "then why don't you acted like his older brother! Ever since Albion was little you hated him, and I have no idea why?!" All he wanted was his you to like him,but no, his oldest brother hated him, and he had no idea why,"!

She pointed at her Irish twin brother and shouted "and you Patrick are no better, you are my twin I like Arthur, but no, you had to do whatever Allistor did"!

She pointed to her Welsh brother and said "Dylan you are the worst because, when England went seeking you for comfort, you would just pushed him away and call him weak or a baby. No, England always came to me with tears in his eyes because his brother wouldn't comfort him!" I had to raise him myself and all you did was nothing."

Wales looked at his sister she could tell he was sorry but she wasn't done "do you guys know how many times Arthur came to me back then, and ask me why his brothers hate him. All I could tell him is I didn't know because I didn't." North shout when she was finished she panted and looked at her brothers as they looked each other regrettable .

The girl Irish nation turned around and said as I left "I'm going to go see if England is alright". I said

The UK brothers watched as their little Irish sister left to find the younger brother. Scotland looked at his brothers and said "Aye, Carlin is right lads. We were and still are bad brothers. I wish we could get a second chance to be better brothers". Wales looked at him a sighed as he said "yeah, Allistor your right, and Carlin is right when she said I was the worst I could have at least comforted Artie back then". Ireland just sighed not saying anything, but Scotland knew North got to him.

North Ireland walked down the hall and her eyes fell upon England who had his knees drawn up to his chest and his head in the crook of him arms, his shoulders shook while he cried. It broke her heart see that. she went over to him knelt to him "Arthur are you alright"? I asked .

England look up to me with tears falling down his cheeks. "Why Carlin, Why do they treat me s-so b-bad I really thought we got closer after the Blitz w-what happened Carlin"? England always called her by her human name when he was upset. North pulled her younger brother close to her chest she let him cry his heart out. While he cried she just ran her fingers through his soft blond locks. North Ireland couldn't answer England's question because she didn't know either. When he stopped North smiled and said "Artie why don't go to the pub with Norway and Romania". England nodded and stood up and said "thanks North I'll go do that". He smiled as he walked off

England went to find Norway and Romania when he spotted them he walked over to them "oi, chaps would like to go to the pub with me" he asked " Norway said "yeah, will go with you" Romania just smiled at his English friend. The Magic trio was about to leave, but was stopped by "England wait"! Called the voice of England's Welsh brother. they saw him come up to them and lowered his head "England I'm sorry, you don't have to forgive me yet just. Know that I am sorry". he couldn't believe his ears he turned to his friends then back to Wales. England smiled and said "Wales thank you for your apologies, but its going to take a while for me to forgive you". the welsh nation nodded sadly and left.

England went to the bar with his friends Norway and Romania they had fun. the trio went back to England's house they were hammered is what Scotland would say. England found a book a magic book "Oi! G-guys l-look at this spell"! England drunkenly said. Norway and Romania saw it was a desire spell so England as drunk as he was said " Let's do it"! So they did. while they slept they didn't know England was a turning into a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! what will happen next stay tune to see baby England will Scotland,Wales and Ireland be better brothers. Review and be nice I think its good, but I had a hard time with this chapter. So be nice or Baby England will cry. <strong>

**Lunakirkland :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna here with chapter 3 **

**like always I don't own Hetalia or the UK brothers but I do own Carlin (North Ireland)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Norway woke up to a cry wondering what it was he looked over at Romania, "hey, wake up". Romania did with a jolt saw that it was Norway said " oh, good morning" Norway looked around then looked at the Romanian nation "where is England"?<p>

Romania looked around and said "I don't know, but do you hear that crying"? Yeah, where is it coming from". Norway said while he stood and looked around and found out what was crying it was a baby. The Norwegian's eyes widened when he saw the baby, but what really surprised him was that the baby looked a lot like England.

Norway got closer and saw that the baby was England no one could miss those eyebrows "England"? Asked Norway. The baby Brit heard his name being called and turned his head. He looked at the Norwegian and Romanian.

He started crying Norway acted and picked England up and looked at Romania and said "this baby is England" Romania's eye widened and said "what happened how drunk was he"? Norway shook his head but then saw something in the corner of his eye it was a book a magic book.

Norway Read the title of the spell the desire spell. Well, England did desired his brothers to be better brothers. Norway looked at the little Brit and tried to calm him down failing miserable. Romania saw him struggle and went over to his Norwegian friend "what are we going to do now"? Norway looked at Romania and then back at Baby England. "we have to call his brothers they said they wanted a second chance well this is it, so call Wales.

Romania nodded and said "I will but you have to get him to be quiet while I do". Norway glared at him as he tried calming the baby Brit and said "I'm trying just call"! Romania dialed Wales' number it rang a few times the Wales picked up

Wales was sitting in his favorite armchair reading a Sherlock Holmes novel.

The welsh nation prayed England never finds out he would never hear the end of it from his younger brother. Wales was at a good part in the book when his phone rang.

The Welsh nation set his book down and saw that Romania was calling. So many thoughts through his mind was England okay. he answered and said "hello, Romania is everything alright. How's Artie"? he heard Romania yell "get him to be quiet"!

the Welsh natiom was confused, but then heard then Norway say "I'm trying Romania he won't stop crying"! Wales was really lost now and finally said "Romania what is going on is England okay, why is he crying"? "Um, Wales we my have a "little" problem".

Wales was more worried and said "what's wrong is England okay, did he get too drunk last night".

Romania said "yeah, he was drunk but we need you to come over her quick". I answered I'll be there in a minute. I hung up and called Scotland, Ireland and North Ireland and we went to England's house.

Wales, Scotland,Ireland and North Ireland all appeared outside England's house "why are we here Wales, did Artie drink himself sick"? the Scot joked. Ireland snickered. both Wales and North glared at them and the Irish and Scot stopped laughing.

Wales turned to the door and knocked on it.

Romania was waiting by the door watching his Norwegian friend with the Baby Brit. when he heard a knock on the door he opened and saw a worried looking Wales. Romania said "thank the heavens your here. Oh, and you brought your other siblings.

Wales looked at the Romanian Nation "what is wrong with England"? The Romanian faked a smile and said "um, yeah he's fine, it's just ah." Wales said "what "?! Romania lead Wales and England's other brothers and sister to where Norway was struggling to calm down a familiar looking baby. Norway said "about time your here. Wales, Scotland, Ireland and North all couldn't believe it.

The UK Siblings couldn't believe what they were seeing,but right in front of their eyes was their baby brother in the Norwegian's arms. He had some blond hair, big green eyes and the trademark eyebrows. Wales looked at Norway and said "what happened I remember England being 23 not a baby"?! Scotland asked "Aye, Wales is right lad what happened"? The Ireland twins were speechless.

Norway adjusted baby England in his arms and said "he was drunk and did a spell that turned into a baby". Wales looked at Norway then back at the baby Brit and said "can I hold him Norway"? Norway handed the baby Brit to the Welsh nation. England looked up at his Welsh brother and smiled. Wales smiled back looks like he's lost his memory of how we treat him. Wales thought to himself

Wales turned to Scotland and Ireland saying "Scot, Ireland this is it our second chance to be the brothers we should have been.

The Scotsman looked at his baby English brother and smiled. He walked up to Wales "Aye, lad it is and we will be better brothers to him". Ireland smiled and nodded. North smiled and said "well, then you won't need me, but if I hear that either on of you hurt England. I will personal hurt you".

Wales shocked her and said "don't worry North none of us will hurt him ever again". Wales smiled down at Baby England and kissed him on the head "I promise England we will do better this time". The welsh brother told his little English brother. Scotland and Ireland nodded in agreement.

"Oi Wales stop hogging Artie I want to hold him too" Said the Scot. Wales handed his Scottish brother baby England. Scotland smiled and kissed him on the head and said "Aye, Wales is right wee lad we will do better this time, I as the oldest will do better and teach you things".

England played with the Straps on his eldest brothers uniform and started chewing on it. said Scot smiled as he did. "oi, Scotland I want to hold Sasana to." said The Irish brother. the Scotsman handed England to the Irish nation. Ireland held him and said "aye,will do better".

He smiled and looked at his twin sister smiling with tears streaming down her face. "oi, North what's wrong"? The Irish brothers asked. North smiled and said "I just glad England messed this spell up".

The brothers smiled and told Norway and Romania to go home they bought baby stuff and moved into England's house. Of course they called their bosses and they got a holiday until England was 23.

* * *

><p><strong>wow this is going better than I thought looks like the UK brother will get their 2<strong>**nd**** chance after all **

**Sorry this chapter is short but this is just the transformation I promise the next chapters will be longer. You get to see England bond with his brothers. **

**Review and be nice or you will hurt baby England's feelings and Wales and North will not like it **

**Lunakirkland :) **


	4. chapter 4

**Hello Luna here and I am so sorry for the long wait I just couldn't get this right and finally I did so here is chapter 4 . I was having trouble with this one so I'm sorry if its not the best I have a Beta but she won't contact so I just did what I could me . Oh and this will not have pov. Well enjoy I don't own Hetalia or The UK brothers. North Ireland is mine but she will not be in this much because this fic is focusing on the UK brothers. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>It has been a few days since England tuned into a baby Wales estimated that England was 11year old almost 2 he could walk and talk a bit. Scotland, Wales, and Ireland moved into England house to watch their baby brother.

Wales was sleeping in his bed when the Welsh Nation woke up to a cry he got up and went to England's nursery that used to be England's old bedroom.

The Welsh brother walk into the room where England was crying really hard that his face was turning red. Wales walked up to his baby brother's crib and picked the crying baby Nation up. he checked him over to see what was wrong. "Artie what's wrong". All the Welsh Nation got was a cry from the tiny Brit.

The Welsh nation sighed bouncing the baby in his arms pacing trying to calm him but the baby Brit didn't calm down. The older nation was lost on what to until he caught a whiff of something. The Welsh nation looked at England he held him to his chest while he checked his diaper yup that was it.

The Welsh nation sighed "alright Artie calm down I'll change you". he laid England on the changing table and changed the tiny Brit's diaper. Wales picked his baby brother up and said "now is that better Artie". England only smiled and giggled at his Welsh brother and babbled " Dy"! Wales smiled "I'll take that as a yes".

The tiny Brit snuggled into the Welshman and yawned. Wales smiled and put baby England in his crib. England looked up at Wales. The welsh nation smiled saying "goodnight Artie". England eye's closed instantly. Wales walked out of the nursery quietly and shut the door. Wales went back to his room and went to bed.

The next morning England woke up and cried for someone to take him out. Scotland heard him walking he got England ready for the day The Scot dressed him in a shirt that had a picture of a pirate and some little jeans. The Eldest brother smiled as his baby brother looked at him with an adorable smile. "Alright, Artie let's go see what Dylan has for breakfast aye?"The Scotsman said as he picked his baby brother up. England just kept saying "Stor-Stor-Stor".

The Scotsmen smiled down at the baby Brit. He walked down the stairs then into the Kitchen where Wales was cooking. England saw The Welsh Nation and yelled "Dy-Dy"! Said nation turned and saw The Brit with the Scot. "good morning Artie" the Welsh nation said, then he looked at Scotland "Morning Scot" Said Wales. The Scotsman said good morning back to the Welsh nation then he put England in his highchair as Ireland walked in. The Irish Nation saw England and said smiling "morning Sasana".

Baby England turned and saw his Irish brother coming the kitchen and smiled at him and babbled "Pat-Pat"! Ireland smiled at him and sat down at the table. Ireland looked at Scotland and said "oi, Alba what are we going to do if we have a meeting to go to"?

Scotland sighed as he let Baby England play with his finger. "I don't know yet Ireland, but if I'm right the PM gave us a break until we can fix this". Scotland said. Wales smiled and said "plus if we ever need a babysitter like if we need a break we can ask Norway and Romania". Scotland and Ireland smiled at that. England looked at his brothers and smiled. The brothers smiled back Scotland frowned as he said "I just hope we don't mess up again" "we won't Scottie". the Welsh nation explained as he cooked their food.

England saw his Scottish brother frown he stopped playing with The Scot's finger and looked at his older brother and babbled "Stor-stor"? Scotland saw the look and smiled at his baby brother and said "I'm alright Artie nae need to worry". England smiled then he looked at Ireland " Pat". Said brother smiled and said "I'm fine laddie like Alba said no need to worry".

England now feeling he made his brothers happy went back to playing with Scotland's finger. Scotland smiled at his baby brother as he played with his finger "Artie ye are too cute as a wee bairn". Wales smiled as he cooked their food he made a big breakfast for him,Scotland,and Ireland, but for England he made some porridge it was the only easy food that England could eat right now he had some teeth, but they weren't very strong enough to chew meat.

Wales finished his food and went to feed England but was stopped by Ireland saying "hey, Dylan can I feed Sasana?" Wales was surprised and said "yeah sure you can". Ireland finished and went to where Wales sat he stared at England and smiled.

Wales got up and smiled as Ireland sat down. Baby England was happy "Pat-Pat". Ireland smiled as he sat down he took the porridge and scooped a little on a the spoon and feed it to England who ate and smiled at the taste. Ireland chuckled "ye, like that Sasana". England giggled and clapped his hands. Ireland laughed "well, I'll take that as a yes Laddie".

England looked at his brother as he waited for more. Ireland didn't let him wait long England ate every bite. Ireland smiled " wow looks like someone was hungry." all baby England did was give a small burp and giggled while The UK brothers laughed.

After breakfast was done The brothers decided to have England say their real names. Wales held the small Brit in his lap while Scotland was in front of him smiling as he tried to get his baby brother to say his name. "aw come on Artie say Scotland or Allistor" The Scot begged baby England all the Scot got in return was "stor". The Scot frowned and said "No, Artie its Allistor not Stor". England smiled and giggled "Stor-Stor". Scotland sighed. Wales chuckled "oh, Scot give him a break he is only one years old right now." "Aye, I know maybe my name isn't the easiest to say right now for him" The Scot said frowning. England saw his Scottish brother was sad and said "Allistow"? Scotland looked up at Arthur and said "oi, what did ye say"? Wales and Ireland were shocked to.

England saw this and giggled as he shouted "Allistow". Scotland smiled and said "Aye,lad but its Allistor not Allistow can ye, say Allistor or easier Scotland?" The English nation tried "Scotin" The Scot shook his and said "Artie listen Scot-land" England looked at him confused but tried "Scotlin" Wales chuckled at that Scotland chuckled "nae,Artie repeat after me now say Scot". "Scot" Arthur repeated. The Scot nodded and smiled "Aye,Artie now say land". "land" repeated the Brit. The Scot smiled proudly "Aye, lad now say Scot-land". "Scot-land" Arthur repeated. Scotland smiled "Aye, Artie now put Scot and land together. England looked at his brother and smiled as he said "Scotland"! Scotland jumped up and said "Aye, Artie that's it lad".

Wales smiled and said "Artie good job I'm proud of you". The baby English nation liked the praise that he got and said "Wales". The Welshman smiled proudly and hugged the Brit and said "yes Artie but why do you try Ireland" Wales said as he pointed to the Irish nation.

Which said Nation smiled and waited" England looked at Ireland and tried " Ireland". Ireland smiled at that and said "Aye,laddie good job now how about are really names".

England smiled as he said "Patwick" Ireland smiled and said "Aye,close enough". England then turned to Wales and said "Dylan". "good job Artie" Wales said as he hugged the tiny Brit.

The English nation turned to Scotland and said "Allistow". Said Scot chuckled " Aye, Artie". England know he made his brothers proud yawned as he borrowed into Wales.

The Welsh Nation smiled and rocked the baby Brit. The Scot and Ireland smiled as they saw England fall asleep. Wales smiled and whispered into his baby brother's small ears "we will do all we can to be better brothers" The Welsh nation said. Scotland and Ireland smiled and nodded in agreement. Wales got up and walked to England's nursery and put him in his crib to take a nap. Wales smiled as he watched his baby brother sleep.

He was interrupted when his phone vibrated in his pocket he answered seeing it was North Ireland " hey, North what can I do for you?" Wales asked. North said "oh, I was just seeing how its going with Artie?" Wales said "North were doing alright we he said all of our names and now he's down for his nap". North said "aw, I wish I could have been there". Wales then said "yeah, but were doing good so, well see you at the world meeting later ". North answered "Aye,I'll be there". Wales smiled "alright so we'll see you then Carlin".

With that they said goodbye and Wales looked at Arthur and sighed "well Artie you'll probably get a lot of attention at meeting." The Welsh nation said. The Welsh nation walked downstairs to join his brothers.

Wales saw Scotland smoking and Ireland drinking some beer The Welsh nation said "well, Artie is asleep so what are we gonna do about the meeting in a few"? Scotland took a drag of his cigar and looked at Wales " we'll have to protect him from a few countries like Russia"The Scot said. Wales nodded "we will have to keep France away for Artie and possibly Spain." The Welsh nation added. Scotland got up and said "Aye, we'll just keep him with us". The Welsh and Irish nation nodded in agreement.

The brothers were interrupted by a cry Wales was about to get up, but Scotland stopped him "nae, Wales ye need a break lad I'll get Artie". Said the Scotsman as he put out his cigar in the ashtray by him. He went up to England's nursery and opened the door saw Arthur crying the Scot went to the tiny Brit. England his Scottish brother and cried "Scotland!" said nation smiled and picked the baby Brit out of the crib "Aye, Artie what's wrong with ye?"

The English nation stopped crying once the Scot picked him up, and looked up at his eldest brother he smiled saying " Allistow!" Scotland smiled as he said "Aye,lad its me." he took the little English nation and laid him down on the Changing table the Scot changed the little Brit's diaper after that he dressed the tiny Brit in his was military uniform miniaturized thanks to Wales when that was done he picked the baby Brit up and said "alright let's go see Wales and Ireland we have a world meeting to go to" The Scot smiled at how cute the little Brit looked in the miniaturized uniform.

The Scot took his baby brother downstairs where Ireland and Wales are he walked up to them and said as he held England up "oi,look who I have!" Wales and Ireland couldn't help their smiles as they saw the tiny Brit in the same military uniform that he would wear when he was big but right now it is a miniature set.

Wales smiled as he went near The Scot and the baby Brit he said "Artie, this looks so cute on you." England held his arms out to his Welsh brother "Wales!" The little English nation babbled. Ireland just smiled at the Brit.

Wales said "Artie you ready for the meeting"? England smiled and giggled at that. So Wales, Scotland, Ireland and England went to the meeting. When they got there England started getting nervous he reached for Ireland saying "Patty" Ireland smiled and took him from Wales and said "oh, Sasana no one will hurt you". The baby Brit just hide his face in his Irish brother's chest.

Ireland chuckled and rubbed England's back. The UK brothers went into the meeting room and that's when England saw North Ireland.

England started squirming in the Irish Nations arms so much that Ireland had to let him down once Ireland let him go England ran over to his big sister "Nor-Nor"! Said nation turned around and smiled and opened her arms as England ran into them and she said "hello, laddie how are you doing?" England smiled and played with North's hair. North looked at her brothers and said "hello, boys how are you?" The brothers smiled. We're doing great North how are you"? Wales asked. "That's good." North said. After they talked more of the nations came in.

Germany came in and kissed North on the lips yes, they are going out. Then he saw England in her arms and said "um, Carlin who is zat". North smiled at her German boyfriend and said "oh,this is Artie magic gone wrong".

Germany was shock and said vat ze heck ve can have a meeting vith him little like this. Carlin saw Germany panic and said " oi, Luddie calm down that is why my brothers are here. Germany decided to trust his Irish girlfriend as he left to get some things ready for the meeting. He stopped as he thought of something that happened last meeting and turn to his girlfriend and whispered "um North vat happened I thought last meeting zhey didn't get along"? North heard this and said "aye, it is true that they didn't but my brothers are getting a second chance and they don't want to mess up again". Germany smiled "vat did you say to zhem"? North smirked and said "oi, I did say anything to them Wales did course mind you I did tell they I would hurt them if they ever hurt Artie". Germany chuckled. North giggled and said "oh be off with you" with that said North put England on his feet and the baby Brit toddled to Scotland. Germany kissed North and walked away.

England saw Scotland he wanted him. "Scotland,Scotland!" The Scot turned to the tiny Brit and went to him and said "aye,Artie want me the hold ye?" The tiny Brit held out his arms to his Scottish brother who gladly took him into his arms. He sat down with the little Brit in his lap during the meeting. England was getting a lot of stares which he didn't like and cried "wahhh Scotland!" The Scot picked the Brit up and rubbed his back trying to calm him down. "oi, Artie stop crying nae one is going to get ye?" The Scot said. England then looked at Wales next to them and held out his hands to the Welsh nation who happily took him. "Artie hush your fine". Wales whispered.

As the meeting went on England started laughing at the silly nations. America got up and shared some stupid idea, Japan agreeing to it, Switzerland telling him to man up, Germany trying to get Italy's mind off pasta, Spain was ticking off Romano, poor Canada was trying to be noticed, Russia was scaring everyone, China was trying to shove food into the nations mouths, Romania and Hungary were fighting over something and Norway was trying to ignore Denmark, all in all it was a typical meeting.

Wales shook his head at the nations now he realized why England would come home with a headache.

When the pointless meeting was done America came up to Wales and loudly asked "Dude! What happened to Iggy?" Wales sighed and said "America not so loud and don't call him Iggy" "so what happened to Iggy?" America asked again. The Welsh nation got up and shifted his hold on England and said "it was a magic accident". "hah dude really" the Welsh nation nodded.

The American walked away laughing Nation after nation asked questions. France came up to Wales and said "ohohoh, Angleterre looks so cute." Wales held England loser to him and said "go away France" which he did and the Welsh nation saw Spain glared at the baby nation. The Spanish nation stopped when Scotland glared at him. Scotland went and stood next to Wales and said "let's go Wales I don't trust the look Spain was giving the wee lad". Wales said "yeah, let's go" so The UK brothers said goodbye to North and went home. Where Wales put England to bed and sighed "I hope you appreciate at what were doing for you". Then Wales went to bed and so all the UK household was in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took me awhile I am so sorry its late and I'm sorry if Scotland,Wales,and Ireland sound ooc also I sorry if its not as good as the other chapters. But next chapter England will be a little older like three the brothers have something to do and get Norway and Romania to babysit England what weird things will thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. always be nice with reviews criticism is fine but don't be outright rude.<br>**

**LunaKirkland :)**


End file.
